chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Garfield Lucas Webster
Garfield Lucas Webster, commonly known as Garfield L. Webster, The Garfield or by his initials as GLW or simply Garfield Webster (January 17, 1860-December 25, 1955) was the third Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria between January 1, 1910, to December 31, 1919. He was a Progressive Republican, and he was responsible for the Progressive reforms that he leveraged the Conservative Government into implementing. Garfield Webster was a member of the Webster family, a family with notable family members, Juneau Lucas Webster, and Jacob Webster. Garfield Webster was the only son of George Lucas Webster, a British explorer, and Elisabeth D'Alesandro, an Italian aristocrat. Webster became Prime Minister in 1910, he implemented Progressive reforms and advocated for Desegregation, Women's Suffrage, Free Textbooks for schools, and Labor Rights. In the 1912 U.S. presidential election, he joined the short-lived Progressive "Bull Moose" Party led by their presidential candidate, Theodore Roosevelt. After the election, where Roosevelt lost big to Woodrow Wilson, Webster continued to lead his progressive movement. In 1919, when his time was running out, Webster urged Santiago to nominate Theodore McClellan, his college roommate from Oxford and fellow Progressive Republican. In 1929, Webster joined two former Prime Ministers, McClellan and Wilson, urging Santiago to nominate a Progressive Democrat, Jericho Batista, a Progressive supported by Progressives from both parties, Democrats and Republicans. Garfield Webster became the founder of the Webster family, and in 1945, his son, Garfield Lucas Webster II, married Theodore McClellan's granddaughter, Eleanora McClellan, both Webster and McClellan supported and embraced the marriage, and Garfield Webster's grandson and Theodore McClellan's great-grandson, Juneau Lucas Webster, was born in 1960 although not the only child of the Webster-McClellan couple. Webster is widely considered one of the greatest Prime Ministers in Chawosaurian History. His reputation on civil rights is popular and he was known to criticize and demonize Southern Culture in the United States, Webster refused to visit the Southern United States multiple times, told his son not to marry a woman from the South, and rejected requests to speak for Chawosaurian universities that reside in the South. Early Life Garfield Lucas Webster was born on January 17, 1860, to George Lucas Webster and [[Elisabeth D'Alesandro|Elisabeth Maria (nee D'Alesandro) Webster]], the grandson of James Lyons Webster (1890-1913). Webster lived in Italy with his mother with the D'Alesandro family, an Italian family, his grandfather was Francisco D'Alesandro and his grandmother was Alexandria Elisabeth Berlusconi. He moved to the United Kingdom and attended Oxford, where he met Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson and Theodore McClellan, and the three became best friends. They interacted mostly with history, philosophy, and politics, and discussed with both Wilson and McClellan about Jim Crow Laws in the United States, often condemning it. Wealthy men themselves, they donated to the 1865-96 Civil Rights movement, Theodore McClellan was born a year before the American Civil War began in the Northern United States. After graduating from Oxford, Webster moved to the United States and became a registered Republican, his first election was the 1884 U.S. presidential election, Webster voted for James G. Blaine. In 1892, Webster voted for James B. Weaver and for the People's Party. In 1896, Webster's father died and relied on his mother for mental recovery over the loss of his father. He entered Chawosaurian Politics when his friend, Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson became Prime Minister in 1900 and worked for his administration to push for Progressive legislation. Premiership (1910-1919) Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson's Testimony On February 21, 1909, Wilson announced he will not be interested in a second term, and on March 21, 1909, Wilson held a hearing on behalf of the Chawopolis Palace to convince Emperor Santiago to nominate Webster as Prime Minister. The testimony was successful, on June 3, 1909, Emperor Santiago nominated Garfield Webster as Prime Minister. Wilson telegraphed Webster to ask him to accept the nomination, and Webster said he will accept the nomination. Nomination and Confirmation Webster was nominated on June 3, 1909, by Emperor Santiago requested by Wilson. On October 31, 1909, Webster was easily affirmed by the Palace in a 415 to 185 margin. Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy strongly opposed the confirmation, and Selahattin Abdullah Mustafa Bedrosian strongly supported the confirmation. On January 1, 1910, Webster was sworn in by Emperor Santiago at Adare Manor with outgoing Prime Minister, Malcolm Wilson, future Prime Minister, Theodore McClellan, and his mother along with him. First Two Years (1910-1912) Webster forged a Progressive administration to address economic inequality, social inequality, corporate abuse, and workers' rights. He began governing on February 1, 1910, and first addressed the social abuse of those Chawosaurians who are African-Americans in the United States, by forming a board of African-American advisors. White racists in the Chawosaurian Government like Jonathan MacCarthy strongly opposed this move, and the Webster administration issued an executive order banning discrimination based on race in public employment on behalf of the Webster administration. In 1911 to 1912, he issued the conditions of labor relations to the Chawopolis Palace, which was blocked by a Tory-controlled palace. 1912 U.S. Presidential Election Webster was a Republican, he supported Theodore Roosevelt in the 1904 election, and supported the Progressive movement. By 1909, Roosevelt left office and he became unhappy with William H. Taft's style of governing and began running for president in the 1912 elections. Progressive Republicans supported Teddy Roosevelt's attempt to primary Taft, but Taft won the nomination from the Republican Party, Webster attended the Republican convention in support for Roosevelt, Roosevelt and his Progressives angry about Taft's victory, they stormed out of the convention and formed a party of their own, called the Progressive Party, or "Bull Moose Party". Webster strongly supported Roosevelt but Roosevelt breaking up the Republican electorate gave the Democrats a single sweep, Woodrow Wilson winning 435 electoral votes, 40 states, and 41% of the popular vote, giving Wilson the presidency. The Democrats also made gains in the U.S. Senate and held on the House of Representatives. Webster publicly accepted Wilson as President but turned on him over his race policies. Webster mourned for the death of Harriet Tubman in 1913. World War I (1914-18) Webster declared a state of emergency after World War I began and ordered Chawosaurian troops to begin evacuations of Chawosaurians from Europe to North America and Oceania, and opposed the United States' entry to World War I. In 1916, Webster continued voting for the Republicans. In 1915, he canceled the 1915 legislative election because of the war, it was a badly controversial move at that time, and Webster responded to the fierce backlash by promising a popular vote centered election by 1925. Webster was widely criticized for voting in the 1916 U.S. elections when he just canceled the 1915 legislative elections. which motivated him to promise to restore direct democracy by 1925. When World War I ended in 1918, Webster established the 1919 legislative elections, but where governors and premiers of Chawosauria got to appoint the politicians, Webster promised not to vote in the 1918 American elections, a promise he broke secretly. Russian Civil War and Revolutions of 1917-1923 Garfield Webster saw the threat of the rise of Communism and Socialism in the Revolutions of 1917-23. Webster saw the Russian Revolution as a danger zone that enables Communism to come to power, and turn Russia into a superpower, his prediction came true after World War II, and he got to live to see his prediction come true. In the First Red Scare, Webster felt the rise of Communism in the United States, with the birth of the Communist Party USA, and Webster did everything to make sure and dreamed a Communist does not become Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria, but 25 years after Webster's death, that dream was dashed in 1980 when Leonid Ivan Bzovsky became the first Communist to overtake the position as Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria. Testimony for Theodore McClellan for Succession Garfield Webster was affected by the Spanish Flu and he was unable to fulfill to a second term to address the rise of Communism, Webster urged Emperor Santiago by testimony to a grand jury to nominate Theodore McClellan as Prime Minister, the grand jury found Webster's testimony valid and Emperor Santiago nominated McClellan, but Webster got so sick he refused to attend the swearing in of McClellan at Adare Manor, Webster left office badly sick, and he was desperate for a treatment. Post-Premiership (1920-1955) Treatment from Influenza Garfield Webster was succeeded by the non-effected Theodore McClellan, but Garfield Webster was badly affected by Influenza, and treatment was developed just in time for Webster, Webster began recovering but modestly, his risk of death decreased, and his mother and his family were concerned. Webster's son, Garfield Lucas Webster II, was born on January 20, 1920, and he wasn't allowed to see the baby until he fully recovered from his illness. Recovery from Influenza Webster fully recovered by June 1920, and he returned home to Alaska and met his newborn son, he voted Republican in the 1920 U.S. elections and was concerned over the rise of the Soviet Union. Webster criticized Woodrow Wilson's League of Nations, and by December 1920, the Spanish Flu was finally over. Roaring 1920s Support for Bootlegging Webster opposed prohibition and went to New York City to get a secret job selling alcohol, which he successfully got and got rich over it, Webster lived a good life in the 1920s, and in the 1920s, he got wealthy selling alcohol, had an active relationship with his mother, constantly having tea with her, taking her to foreign trips, especially to her birth nation, Italy, and met the Pope as Roman Catholics. Foreign Trips Webster and his mother had a very close mother-son relationship, they traveled too much together, especially to Rome, his mother's birth city, they met the pope twice a day, we went to a variety of Italian restaurants, and more. His mother supported Benito Mussolini, while Webster avoided talking Italian politics with his mother because of his hatred for Mussolini. Great Depression and New Deal The stock market crashed in 1929, which ended economic stability in the United States. Garfield Webster was not affected economically and in the 1930 elections, Webster defected from his Republican Party and voted Democratic. In the 1932 elections, Webster voted for Franklin D. Roosevelt and the Democratic Party and became part of the New Deal coalition. Webster praised the New Deal and strongly supported FDR in 1934, 1936, and all the way down the road. World War II World War II began on September 1, 1939, with Nazi Germany invaded Poland. Webster opposed the United States' potential involvement into World War II. Like 1916 with Woodrow Wilson, FDR promised the U.S. will not get involved in World War II in 1940 and was reelected despite losing states, Webster debated with his family on rather or not he should vote for FDR or Willkie, Webster is still a Republican but been voting Democratic recently. Webster made his decision and voted for Roosevelt despite objection by his family, who wanted Willkie, even Webster's mother asked Webster not to vote for Roosevelt because of Pro-Italy sentiment. The Pearl Harbor attacks on December 7, 1941, gave FDR a green light to act, and motivated Webster to support Roosevelt more, in the 1942 elections, Webster voted Democratic in support for Roosevelt although the Republicans made gains but not Congress. In 1943, Webster suffered the pain of losing his mother to old age, Webster went to Minnesota to say goodbye, Webster was with his mother when she died on her cabin bed with him at her side, Webster returned home depressed, in 1944, Webster voted for Roosevelt again, but still depressed over the loss of his mother, Webster went to rehabilitation to overcome his deep sorrow over the loss of his mother. He reunited with his friend, Theodore McClellan, and the two spend time together in Alaska. Webster turned to his Catholic faith for spiritual rehabilitation, and asked McClellan to support him, in 1945, Roosevelt passed away and World War II ended. Webster's son returned home from the war. Later Life (1945-1955) In 1945, Webster's son and McClellan's granddaughter married, and in 1946, Webster's grandson and McClellan's great-grandson, Garfield Lucas Webster III, was born and went on to have more children before Juneau. Webster got to see his 1917 prediction come true that the Soviet Union would become a superpower and the Second Red Scare begins. On August 24, 1955, Webster was diagnosed with Glioblastoma, and stayed in a cabin in Anchorage, AK, with McClellan, his family, and McClellan's family, to deal with his brain cancer. Death and Funeral On Christmas morning in 1955, at the age of 95, in the McClellan cabin in his bedroom, Webster died in his sleep after four months of suffering from a deadly form of brain cancer, with a bible on his left side of the bed, and in that bible, was Webster's last words, he wrote in his bible a request for forgiveness from God for past sins, and a goodbye note to his loved ones, and a date when he wrote it, it was December 24, 1955. His funeral was private, it was held at a Catholic Cathedral in Anchorage, Alaska, and was buried at a private cemetery in North Pole, AK, with his mother and father. The Chawosaurian media didn't report on Webster's death until 1998, and in 2009, and in Chawosauria, a High School senior football game has done a moment of silence in Garfield Webster's honor before starting the game. In 2018, over 531 million Chawosaurian High Schools have done moments of silence on national graduation day on May 18, 2018, in Garfield Webster's honor. Garfield Lucas Webster's last words written in his bible "My Lord, please forgive me for past sins and accept me to the gates of your heavenly kingdom, and to my family and friends, I bid you farewell and I ask you to pray we'll meet again in a place so peaceful for souls" - Garfield Lucas Webster, December 24, 1955. Legacy On May 18, 2018, on national graduation day, over 531 million Chawosaurian High Schools done moments of silence in tribute to Garfield Webster before starting their graduation ceremonies. Garfield Webster is considered a national Civil Rights hero for people of color in Chswosauria, and Degotoga K. Atagulkalu on January 17, 2019, signed the National Garfield Lucas Webster Birthday Act of 2019 in tribute to Garfield Webster, it came to effect on February 1, 2019. Controversies Religious Affiliation In Chawosaurian society, being a Christian is socially unacceptable and is even a crime in some places in Chawosauria, and Webster's Catholic faith has been a matter of controversy since Chawosaurians started remembering him in the early 2000s. This controversy deepened when his birthday became a national holiday in 2019, and deep opposition worsened when Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu signed his birthday into a national holiday. Opinion polls show that over 70% of Chawosaurians disapprove of Webster's Christian faith. Prejudice towards American Southerners Garfield Webster held prejudice views on people from the Southern United States, Garfield Lucas Webster II said that his father told him when he was young that his father, Garfield Webster, told him not to marry a woman from one of America's Southern states. Garfield Jr's brother, Severus, was a witness, said he remembered exactly what his father said to Garfield Jr, where Garfield Webster told Garfield Jr, "Now Garfield when the time comes, marry a right woman because we don't want a Southerner in the family" - Garfield Lucas Webster, March 21, 1953. Garfield Webster's motives for villainizing Southerners was the American Civil War, Webster disapproves the South's rebellions against the United States and criticized the United States for allowing the South to live without the fear of punishment. In Garfield Webster's time, this prejudice didn't apply to African-Americans who lived in the South, applied to White Southerners. The South's post-Civil War treatment to Blacks was another reason for Webster's bias towards Southerners. Although segregation existed in the North, segregation existed overwhelmingly in the South than that of the whole United States, which influenced Webster's bias towards the South. When Webster was Prime Minister, he rejected several requests to speak for Chawosaurian universities in the South. See also * Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson - Predecessor. * Theodore Alois McClellan - Successor. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria